Komentarz na blogu:Por Miku/Uubione piosenki Vocaloid/@comment-24875455-20130708142354
I tak wleję tutaj mnóstwo piosenek UTAU, coverów utaite, ogółem jakiś coverów, które są według mnie lepsze od oryginału. Pewnie też znajdą się tutaj piosenki wykonywane przez inne syntetyzatory niż UTAU czy Vocaloid, etc., etc. Bo samym Vocaloidem człowiek nie żyje. Melt - ale tylko w tym coverze (chyba), reszty po prostu nie trawię, bo na ogół za "Melt" nie przepadam. good night. - Bożeee, ta piosenka to istne arcydzieło. Poznałam ją całkiem niedawno, ale od razu się zakochałam. Ten tuning, te PV i w ogóle - Tobyyy <3 Dakara, Utau - Jedna z moich ulubionych piosenek Defoko i prawdopodobnie moja ulubiona piosenka inaphon'a. Uwielbiam piosenki tego typu, tekst jest też fajny i przyjemnie się tego słucha. I Defoooo Dancing alone - Rzadko słucham SeeU, ale zdobyła moją sympatię tą piosenką. Brzmi naprawdę ładnie, tyle jestem w stanie powiedzieć, gdyż koreańskiego nie znam i nie mam jak się wypowiedzieć na temat tekstu. Daily Routine - Wtf, dość sporo piosenek na D. Nie ważne, tą piosenkę też od razu pokochałam, nie tylko ze względu na tekst ale i ze względu na genialne użycie Kenji'ego. Ne - Ra ra ra, shi ryouwa shinda.. Aaa, moja ulubiona piosenka Nene-san. ;A; Brzmi tutaj prześlicznie, kawałek choć pod pewnym względem dosyć smutny i dołujący, jest naprawdę piękny. Również moja ulubiona piosenka stworzona przez Mattsun'a~ FLARE - Ten cover... ta piosenka... i głos Mattsun'a. <3 Przepiękne to jest~ fantasy - Jedna z moich ulubionych piosenek IA. >u< Jest naprawdę ładna, fajny tuning~ You were - Moja ulubiona piosenka autorstwa MaxArray. Kasane Teto brzmi tutaj naprawdę świetnie, jedyne, do czego bym się mogła przyczepić, to dosyć dziwna końcówka całej piosenki. Tak, jakby w jakiś sposób się w ogóle nie łączyła z pozostałą jej częścią, jednak podejrzewam, że to było celowe. Apparently there's a cheat code to happiness - Kaitooo! Moja ulubiona wersja tej piosenki, muszę przyznać, że brzmi jednak lepiej po angielsku~ Project Diva Desu. - Skomentuję to tak: Diva, diva!~ >u< Lost Story - Najlepsze użycie Irohy w historii. Koniec, kropka, amen. Ogółem piosenka jest przepiękna i jest to jedna z moich ulubionych piosenek Yuyoyuppe. Astronauts - Ritsu brzmi tutaj tak dojrzale *-* Uwielbiam tą piosenkę, chyba nie ma takiej piosenki PowaPowaP, której bym nie lubiła. Kimi no meta - Teto i Ritsuuuu >u< Ten scream jest świetny, kolejna cudowna piosenka inaphon. Ten instrumental jest niesamowity. Muddy Creeper - Jeszcze o tej piosence nie pisałam. Nene brzmi tutaj bardzo ładnie, tekst też mi się spodobał i bardzo pasuje do niej. Co ja bym dała za .ust do tej piosenki ;-; Epsilon - HAAAL! Nie ma takiej piosenki autorstwa HAL'a, której bym nie kochała. Świetne użycie Defoko, jak na razie co do tekstu się nie wypowiem, bo nie chce mi się tłumaczyć, ale sam rytm, sposób użycia Defo-cyan jest taki... nostalgiczny? Ningyou to Hidarime - Moja ulubiona piosenka DeadballP. Bardzo cenię jego twórczość, a ta piosenka jest naprawdę świetna. Lubię tego typu rytmy, ta piosenka jest naprawdę zbyt mało popularna. A zasługuje na znacznie większą popularność. ;-; Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchu - Ta piosenka jest cudowna. Po prostu. TRudno mi ją jakoś szerzej opisać. envy. - Hiyori brzmi tutaj ślicznie, ale nie tym będę gadać. Ta piosenka ma taką... magiczną/nostalgiczną (wiem, że to dwa zupełnie różnie pojęcia, ale w jakiś sposób się tutaj dziwnie mieszają) atmosferę. Już słuchając jej można się poczuć dosyć odprężonym, jest naprawdę ciekawie zrobiona. Jeszcze nie czytałam angielskiego tłumaczenia, więc póki co - kiedyś tutaj się pojawi opis tekstu. xD Kuina - Dosyć mało znana piosenka Machigerity, a szkoda, bo jest naprawdę dobra. A Miku brzmi tutaj naprawdę ślicznie, osobiście wolę jej Append Dark niż oryginalną wersję oprogramowania. Lynne - Przecudowna wersja tej piosenki i z instrumentalem Osamuraisan'a. <3 朝焼けサイクリング'2012 - MimiroboP.. >u< Uwielbiam tą piosenkę, tekst jest w miarę fajny, a rytm jest bardzo, ale to bardzo chwytliwy. Ra ra ra ra ra! >u< Song of Eared Robot - Właściwie to tą wersję i oryginalną traktuję na równi, są tak samo dobre. Piosenka dość znana, łatwo wpada w ucho, tekst też pasuje, ogółem wszsytko się kupy trzyma. Machibouke - Piosenka, która bardzo szybko mi wpadła w ucho i bardzo szybko mi się spodobała. Fajnie została tutaj użyta Momo. Kenka Wakare - Momooo <3 Kolejna genialna piosenka autorstwa Mimirobo i kolejne świetne użycie Momo. Brzmi tutaj przecudownie, a ta piosenka jest naprawdę śliczna. GPS - nakano4 tworzy naprawdę dobre piosenki, więc nie mogłam się oprzeć wstawić tutaj GPS~ Yoshiwara Lament - Ta piosenka jest naprawdę smutna, ale piękna. Chcę tą nowelęęę Hana ni Naru - Nene brzmi tutaj tak ślicznie... ;_; W ogóle te PV jest cudne, piosenka przesłodka. Self-Inflicted Achromatic An Uncooperative Screw and The Rain Joking Speaker - Nic dodać, nic ująć. Sky fish - Ta piosenka jest taka uzależniająca~ Ma naprawdę fajny rytm, to samo tyczy się tekstu. Floating Dream Depression of the Young Literati Strobe Last Q Kaze ga fuite, kumo ga hare te Color Painter Gentai odei I jest ich jeszcze bardzo, bardzo dużo, ale nie chce mi się wymieniać.